Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to pneumatic door seal systems, apparatus and methods.
Background
Within the last few years the conservation of energy and corresponding reduction in air pollution as a result of heavy duty diesel powered trucks and refrigerated trailers has been a major topic. Many jurisdictions currently require reductions in energy use and air pollution by trucks and trailers relating to tractor idling as well as operation of diesel powered refrigeration units when being loaded, unloaded, or in standby mode at warehouses, loading docks, stores, and other general parking areas.
One important area for efficiency gains is the sealing capability of roll-up type doors on refrigerated trailers. By nature of construction, these devices need to have a space or clearance between segments of the door, i.e., door panels, and have relatively low resistance at the perimeter for them to operate properly. These roll-up type doors are less efficient from a BTU retention standpoint than swing-type doors. Additionally, forces created by the refrigeration unit push air against the door as it is used as a “bulkhead” to stop air and can create cause separate between the panels. Externally, a low pressure condition is created when the trailer is running down the road directly behind the trailer and in front of the door assisting in creating air loss at the joints of the door.
In current roll-up doors, the perimeter only has a passive seal, which can easily be displaced by the pressure exerted by the air flow from the refrigeration unit. Thus, there is a need for seal apparatus that can actively and effectively seal roll-up doors. There is a further need for seal apparatus and methods to effectively seal roll-up door assemblies on trailers. There also remains a need for a seal apparatus that can actively and effectively seal roll-up doors and can be integrated and used with trailers, particularly refrigerated trailers.